From here on
by mysterylover28
Summary: Unspoken words between two unlikely people who has something more in common than they think.


**KINGDOM HEARTS 3 SPOILER**

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, signaling the end of another day. The sound of the ocean, gently splashing onto the shore, bringing a feeling of peacefulness one would not be able to describe. Night begins to make its first appearance, giving the sea an aesthetic, yet mysterious feeling.

Sitting on top of a long tree, staring at the horizon beyond, a young man with silver hair began pondering on all the events that transpired. From afar, it looked as though the he was lost in his own thoughts.

It was only a few years ago where everything had started in this exact same place. It was his curiosity to venture to the world outside that had cause the destruction of this world which he called home. It was also his curiosity that caused so much pain to so many people, as well as cause him to hurt the ones he cared about.

Obviously, the young man had regretted his actions, and had done everything in his power to redeem himself. Now, everything seemed too gone back to normal. Only a few weeks ago had went to their final battle and stopped Xehanort along with his incarnations. There were currently no enemies to fight, no monsters. Everything was what it was meant to be.

Or so it would seem.

He knew deep down, something was missing, something important that should been here, but was not. They had endure a lost far greater than anyone can imagine. Although they were prepared for anything the enemies were throwing at them during the war, none could have predict such an outcome.

Sighing, he tried to contemplate all the possible scenarios that would be played from here on out. After all, no one knows what the future has in store.

"Riku."

The young man was pulled from his thoughts at hearing his name being called. Looking down, he saw who it was that had called him.

The familiar blonde hair brought back unpleasant memories he tried to erase. Guilt began to overwhelm him as he saw the face of the boy he tried to erase beforehand, even as the said boy was quietly taking a sit alongside him.

"What is it Roxas? Sorry, but I really need to be alone right now." his voice was soft, but with a clear indication that he was not in the mood to talk. He hoped he didn't give a wrong indication to the blonde.

The blonde boy did not face his companion, and replied…

"I just wanted to see how you holding up." His tone sounded sympathetic.

The white haired young man sighed. He only chuckled before saying….

"What can I say? The worlds at peace, Kairi's back, everyone his safe. We all get to live happily ever after."

"But…..it's not really a happy ending, is it. For you…and for her." The blonde said.

Riku was stunned by the response. For a moment, he glanced at the blonde haired boy. Frowning, he turned back to the ocean.

"No, it's not."

A soft silence was followed as the white haired boy whispered.

"Because _he's_ not here."

The blonde boy sadly nodded and similar to his companion, turned his gazed to the wide ocean. The sky was beginning to get dark, as bright red and orange were changed to a night sky blue.

"Everyone got their friends back. Everyone seemed to be having fun on the beach, playing, messing around. Yet, there is someone missing. Someone who deserves to be here, to be by the side of his loved ones."

Again, the blonde didn't say anything, and nodded sadly. Riku continued.

"You know, seeing everyone finally reunite, living their lives out to the fullest, I should be happy for all of you. It was what _he _wanted. …..But, seeing everyone by their friend's side, I can't help but feel….jealous. I guess I'm not deserving to have someone by my side after all."

Roxas stared back at Riku in confusion. Softly, Riku said.

"No, it's more like, I think I just been taking things for granted all this time."

Silence.

"I always taught, the two of them will always be here, and that the three of us would always be together. I promised that I would be the one to protect them. But I guess…."

At this point, fist clenching, the white haired boy seemed to be holding back tears.

"I guess…..this was what I deserved. For being so selfish."

For a moment, no words were exchange between the two boys. Only the sound of the wind carrying ocean were heard.

After the awkward silence, Riku, finally realizing what he had done, said…

"What am I doing? You probably didn't want to hear all that." Riku said, trying to surpass a smile. But Roxas could see the emotion that was overtaking the slightly older boy.

"In fact, I don't blame you if you think I deserved it after what I did." Riku said.

An awkward silence followed. Slowly, the white haired boy got up from his sitting position.

"You should probably get back to your friends. Their probably worried about you."

He was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his.

"I used to feel the same way." Roxas told him.

Confusion was shown on the white haired boy's face, clearly not understanding what the blond was trying to imply. The younger boy continued.

"I was a nobady. A being of darkness that should not have existed. I wasn't supposed to have a heart or show any emotions. I always wondered what my purpose in life was. Why I was born to this world."

Silence.

"But then, I meet Axel. And then I meet Xion. They showed me that I can be my own person, and that I wasn't only a being of darkness. They showed me that it was ok to show emotions. Because that is prove that you are human. And that you're alive."

Riku stared back at the younger boy.

"And I don't blame you for doing what you did. Honestly, if it were me, I would have done the same thing."

Roxas faced Riku with determination in his eyes.

"I would do anything for my friends."

The blonde got up. Gently, he smiled and extended his hand to the older boy.

"As I know you would."

Riku looked at the hand hesitantly. Looking at Roxas, reminded him so much of the friend he lost. But, seeing him here, he could now see that just like Sora, Roxas has a unique characteristics that defines him.

Smiling, Riku grabbed the blonde's hand.

"You're not alone Riku. Just how I found Axel and Xion, and how Ven, Aqua and Terra found each other, I know you'll find Sora again. Besides, knowing him, he's probably trying to find his way home right trying to get back to you and Kairi."

Riku chuckled.

"Yeah. What am I ever going to do with him?"

Roxas chuckled as well. The two boys released each other's hands.

"Well, let's get back. I'm sure the others are waiting for us as well." Roxas said.

Riku nodded. Quietly, in the night, he now knew that he had a mission to accomplish. But more than anything, he realized. From here on, in his home island, alongside his new friends, he found a new resolve and determination to keep moving.

***So, Kingdom Hearts 3 ending broke me? There were so many interactions I wanted to see happened in the game, and this was one of them. Hoped you enjoy. Btw, sorry if there were any grammatical mistakes. Not an English native speaker. Anyways, hoped you like it.**


End file.
